Riku, why did you create AntiSora?
by bonbonpich
Summary: Riku, why did you create Anti-Sora?" Sora asked, and Riku wished it was never brought up. This was a separate interlude of "I Will Follow You into the Dark." RikuxSora.
1. Ch 1 Why?

**Title: **"Riku, why did you create Anti-Sora?"

**By:** BonBonPich

**Disclaimer:** KH belongs to SquareEnix and Disney.

**Special Thanks** to** xShootingStarx **for beta-reading.

**Note:** Actually, this should be an interlude for "I Will Follow You into the Dark." But I guess that fic contained too much interludes already. I've squeezed too much RikuxSora's conversation into that moment that they sat by the beach. So I separated them here.

Still, you could consider this as an interlude to the original fic. It was named 0.0, so basically, this happened before the "Missing" chapter.

X

**Interlude 0.0: Riku x Sora: "Riku, why did you create Anti-Sora?"**

With the question addressed to him, Riku immediately looked away and went deadly silent.

"Come on, Riku, tell me," Sora pressed, repeating the question he'd been somewhat dying to ask since a year ago, at Captain Hook's ship. "Why did you create a dark replica of me?"

Riku stole a glance at the boy, registering the sheer curiosity in those blue eyes. _So it was only curiosity, nothing else besides. _The silver-haired boy sighed; he should have known better.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked back.

Sora shifted his body weight to his hands, reclining back a bit, then looked dubiously at his friend. "Well, because it's about me?"

"It's not about you, he's not you." Riku looked back at the ocean, seemingly uninterested.

"But…he's a replica of me! He looked exactly like me, although he was dark all over. So he must have something to do with me, and you created him. Or…did you create others like that as well?"

"No," Riku replied without thinking, and cursed his own lack of cautiousness. With this answer he just gave away, there would be more questions. He hurriedly added. "It was because you were the only one there-" _'-that I was so upset with.'_

"So what's the point? If you wanted to kick my ass, why didn't you create a powerful Darkside or something? Why a dark replica of me?"

"Anti-Sora."

"Huh?"

"Not a dark replica of you…" Riku paused, seeing the contradiction in his own point. "Well…he is, but he did have a name." Then he turned away. "Calling him a replica made me think of my own replica back there…doesn't sit quite well with me."

"Your own replica?" Sora blinked.

'_Darn'_ Cursed Riku again, he'd not been aware of the past events in Castle of Oblivion. Namine hadn't warned him much about anything, she believed Sora wouldn't dig deep into it even if he couldn't recall his missing year.

Sora's eyes strayed off to the ocean, his lips mumbled something incoherently. Riku thought Sora was remembering. _Sora had met Riku Replica before, hadn't he?_

"He wasn't that bad, was he? He'd just…lost, thinking he was fake and unreal. But who cares? He had his own heart."

Riku's eyes widened slightly. _Had Sora remembered?_ One look at the younger boy told him that it wasn't the case. Sora's expression was in a daze, as if his lips were saying things on its own.

"Sora?"

Blue eyes blinked, looking back at Riku. They were more animated this time, more like Sora.

Riku knew that Sora had met with his replica; he had some idea of what had happened. But Riku contemplated things according to Sora's words. If the replica was anything like him at all, Riku knew that the replica didn't have to be real to see how real Sora's feelings are.

Riku smiled.

"Well." Sora huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Back to my question, Riku, why?" You called him…named him Anti-Sora, so that _definitely_ had something to do with me. You always said a copy cannot surpass the original, so you should know my copy wouldn't be able to beat me." Sora reasoned.

"Anti-Sora wasn't created for the purpose of beating you," Riku corrected.

"No? So why?"

Riku's revelation seemed to only fuel Sora's curiosity more.

"You're not going to give this up, are you?" Riku edged.

"Nope."

Riku's head dropped into his hand as he moaned impatiently, but he mumbled out, "obedience."

"Huh...? Obe…dience?" The brunet wasn't sure if what he heard was right.

Moving his hand from his face, Riku drew his knees up half way, putting his elbows on them. He turned his head to the side, unable to stand Sora's gaze.

Sora noticed his best friend's gesture, and wondered at the rarity of it.

Riku_ almost_ looked vulnerable.

"That time, you were so against me, we were on different sides, standing on opposite ends. When I was alone, I thought about the time when there were always the three of us. But then I opened my eyes and saw the truth, Kairi was only sleeping, and you weren't there." Riku stopped, seemingly not wishing to continue.

"So you created another me who would willingly listen to you and be there for you." Sora finished as he slowly backed down to his own position after pestering his friend for too long. He'd figured this out only halfway and still wasn't sure if that was why Riku created the Anti. "Uhn…" A noise escaped his lips as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Just when I thought you only wanted to mock me and all."

"That was half correct."

Sora looked at Riku who still refused to look at him; the brunet had caught something else as well.

"Riku."

"…"

"Are you angry that I…destroyed the Anti-Sora?"

That made Riku turned halfway back to him, eyes casting down. He inadvertently gazed at the waves crashing at his feet. "To tell you the truth…yeah, I was angry, although I didn't have the right to be."

"You have every right to be."

All this time, Sora never knew Riku created Anti-Sora out of loneliness. When it came out to the light, it made him feel bad for not being there when his friend had no one. _How could he have overlooked it? _

When they were separated from each other, he woke up in a nice, heart warming town, with a friendly dog who led him to the good guys. _But what about Riku? _He woke up in Hollow Bastian...alone. The worst of all was to be tricked and used by Maleficent. No one was there for him to trust. Sora couldn't imagine what had once become of Riku's life.

He could only have imagined if he'd been there with Riku, things would have been different.

But still, what was done was done.

"You shouldn't-" Riku started.

"No, Riku." Sora interjected, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

Riku couldn't help but to finally look at Sora. Once seeing the persistence in Sora's eyes, he knew arguing over this would only be to no avail.

"Well, I guess…apology accepted."

The brunet grinned, looking back to the ocean. "Obeying, huh?"

The silver-haired boy looked at the brunet skeptically.

Sora suddenly turned back to Riku, suggesting something that Riku would have never imagined.

"Why don't I be your Anti-Sora for a day?" Sora suggested. "Oh, but I can't be Anti since I'm not dark all over, ha ha." He laughed at himself, and added something that he didn't know would knock Riku right off his feet. "But I'll be _your _Sora!"

The older of the two backed off slightly when Sora leaned in. All Riku could manage was to quirk his eyebrows.

"Come on," Sora pressed and cleared his throat. "What do you want me to do…Master?"

'_And since when did he know Anti-Sora actually called me by that?' _

Riku didn't respond, and Sora backed down, cocking his head to the side."Doesn't _Master _want me to do something?"

'_Dammit, Sora, you don't know what you're saying.' _Riku chided inside.

"If Master wants me to run around in circles or make a complete fool of myself, just tell me, because I'll do it!" The so-called Anti-Sora said sincerely.

'_That's not what I have in mind.' _

"Maasteerrr…" Sora cooed, after getting no response from his…so-called master.

"…"

"Fine." Sora huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He tilted his head up slightly and seemed to be thinking. Shortly after, he brought his eyes back down and focused on Riku. "What did you usually do with Anti-Sora then?"

Riku knew Sora had just asked that so he could follow the direction.

After all, it would embarrass the hell out of him should Sora _know _it.

"Master Riku?"

Riku raised his hands as if to block Sora out, his head still hung low, avoiding eye contact. "Stop. Just. Stop. That. Already. Sora."

Sora frowned. And when Riku's face was finally revealed to him, he couldn't understand why a person like Riku would _blush._

'_You will never know.'_

X

What did Riku do with Anti-Sora? Tee hee, I'll leave that to your imagination. Just to butt in a little that my fic stays under T rated, plus, I think Riku's feeling for Sora only began at the end of KH1, so it wasn't of that kind! Then again, feel free to go far more than that if you wish.


	2. Ch 2 Creation

Riku. Why Did You Create Anti-Sora? (I think this would be the title permanently)

Thanks for the reviews. Glad that anyone was reading! So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it…?

Special Thanks to Endiahna for beta-reading!

This happened after Riku left Monstro and was on Captain Hooks' ship while Sora went off to Atlantica and Halloween Town. Sure I've picked Halloween Town to write about, you would see why .

_Back in time where things happened:_

**Chapter 2: Creation **

X

"_Riku! Riku! Where are you!?" _

It had been days that Riku tried to ignore that voice calling him. He believed it was only his imagination, his forlorn hope which made that up. Why would Sora call to him while he had his new friends and the Keyblade to play with? After all, Sora would rather fight him instead of joining his forces to help Kairi.

_X_

At first, Riku had only wanted to play a game with Sora. Sora always liked games. And when they had met, Sora had only said one thing he didn't like to hear: "Riku! Wh-what are you doing here?"

Why did Sora have to keep asking him what he was doing in the place where Sora _was_? Must Sora always have to keep asking that instead of saying something else? Still, he hoped he could use a little game with the younger one.

He couldn't even admit it to himself about that fact that Maleficent had pointed out in his face.

'_Why do you still care about that boy? He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all.__'_ The witch's wicked words stung his heart.

But she was wrong, wasn't she? He was just messing with Sora…a little. Too bad Riku didn't have a single idea of how much impact that had on Sora.

They played 'catch me if you can' in the belly of the whale until at some point, situation obliged them to cooperate. Although when Riku thought back about it, it wasn't necessarily needed, right? Pinocchio was held captive, so what? They could fight their own ways and might as well fight each other for the wooden puppet. But they had ended up standing side by side, and fought alongside each other.

And Riku had felt the strangest surge of feeling during the battle. It brought back to him of the time before they left the island. Something he'd imagined about, like every adventurer's mind would: fighting off bad guys with a trusted friend alongside. That was far out of reach now. But still…once the battle was over, Riku was hoping that he could talk Sora out of it. _'Together we can do it,'_ he had always believed in that so he offered Sora a chance for them to get back together. But Sora downright rejected him.

He was left with no choice. If it was fighting that Sora wanted, it was the fighting that Sora would get. The picture of Sora readied his Keyblade when he held out his hand to the boy, was nagging. Why would Sora have to go against him now? When Kairi needed them the most…when they needed each other the most?

It was unnerving, so very unnerving.

_X_

_Current time at Captain Hook's Ship._

The silver-haired boy huddled himself in the small chair, next to the open window, glancing out the open space. He let the chilling breeze sting his face. The outside world was dark blue and inky, numerous stars littering in the very night.

The transportation that he was residing in was a bit stale with dampness and sodden woods. But it didn't really bother him much. Being on Captain Hook's ship which traveled along the stars in the night sky was…to say the least, very fascinating.

It could be called a great or even grand adventure…hell, _if_ only things were different.

If only the Captain of the ship was less of an ass, and his crew were less the wimpy. If only he wasn't really under some certain witch's command. If only he didn't feel this dire about his journey _alone_.

On the top of them all…if only Sora was at his side, and Kairi wasn't deathly asleep.

Riku heaved a long sigh at the thought, raking his hand through his hair. Even his silvery strands felt cold now. It was cold inside out. Then he shook his head, throwing away such thought. "I can't think about that now, my only priority is to bring Kairi back," he told himself.

Riku was never the one with the logic of _'things were easier said than done.' _No, he had always been the opposite of that. If he worded out that he could do something, he'd do it. He was perceived as smug and even arrogant, but never was a brag. Somehow, this time it was different.

No matter how bloody hard it was getting, he still tried to escape the thought. It always came back…to the question of _'why?'_

And if he considered _'why'_ then he considered _'Sora.'_

The thought of that ran in circle endlessly. And Riku had to kick himself back to that first priority: he only needed to bring Kairi back.

Besides his parents who he wasn't particularly attach to, despite the love that existed, there were only two people that he'd admittedly grown to attach with. And if he already lost one, he wasn't willing to lose another.

Not to let his mind get sidetracked, he had to keep telling himself that Sora had replaced him with that human duck and dog. Well, wasn't that obvious? It was the truth, wasn't it?

"I only need to bring Kairi back," he reiterated to himself.

It wasn't really working though.

"Damn it!!" He hit the side of the window frame, hard. He could have felt pain, but all the pain always made its way to his heart. No matter what the power Maleficent had granted him, notifying of how much he'd became stronger with that power of darkness, he still felt the pain. He never admitted it to anyone though; it was hard enough to admit it himself.

But sometimes, it was too much that he couldn't just ignore it.

He cradled his head in both of his hands, messing his hair up. Riku continued to let the cursed words slipped out on their own. All of which included: _why, Sora, why, Kairi…' _

After a moment had passed, he brought his head up from the hands. His eyes showed nothing but dimmed darkness. For the only thing he knew was that, he was going crazy; he really was going to, if he didn't do something. He needed something…someone. Someone he could trust and in turn, trusted him…someone who would willingly be there.

Riku lifted his hand up.

From the small distance between his outstretched hand and the space, the dark substance of unknown materials started gathering.

Even at that moment, Riku didn't really know what he exactly he was doing, or creating. Still, he kept doing it.

Until the dark substance formed into an odd-shape of something, it was only then that Riku squeezed his eyes shut, feeling drained. Whatever, he was doing, it was consuming a part of his energy. But he wouldn't stop.

He wanted badly to laugh at himself for doing something he didn't even know.

Few minutes passed by and Riku took a deep breath, his hand slide down to his side. He was panting for the lost of energy, and felt drops of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Somehow, just by feeling the presence of something that he had created, he just knew in his heart that whatever it was, would serve its purpose. After all, he created it out of his desperate need of something to keep himself from going insane.

He started to open his eyes, feeling a little eager to see what it actually was.

First thing that greeted his vision was a bright, glowing yellowish.

'…_eyes?' _Riku supposed as his own oceanic green eyes widened. And when he took in the full vision of his creation, his mouth dropped open.

His creation was entirely covered in darkness, saved for the yellow glowing pair of eyes. Dark swivels of what looked like tentacles floated from its arms and legs. And sure, if it contained arms and legs, then it certainly had the form of human. But what shocked Riku the most wasn't the fact that the creation he created under his inner thoughts would become human, but something…or rather someone that he thought he had lost.

The shadowy figure that took up the human shaped had that kind of hair that was untamably stuck out in all directions. It was the very one that trademarked _him, _and just _him _alone. When Riku's eyes traveled all over his creation, he couldn't stop but only gaped unbelievingly. Even the attire was exactly the same. Everything was completely the same, except the eyes and the color.

There was a moment of silence as Riku only gawked at his creation. He was inaudible until he finally broke the silence with one single word that he couldn't believe himself saying it.

"…Sora?"

To his astonishment, the creature _did _respond.

'…_Mas…ter…'_

Hands automatically flew to his mouth as in attempt to cover up the words that he didn't mean to let it slip. Riku looked away momentarily.

_Is this what he wanted most? Of all the things, why him?_

He couldn't help but to force his oceanic green eyes back to the creature. Did the creature just call him Master?Riku studied the creature that glared at him intently with those yellow orbs. And it was dawned to him of what the creature would serve.

He at last composed himself, recovering from shock. Riku got himself up and walked into the opposite direction of the room. When he tilted his head back, the creature was still at the former spot, but it kept its glare fixed on him.

"Come here."

With only two simple words, the shadowy figure slid across the space and closed up on Riku.

And bizarrely, Riku found that he _liked_ it.

Then another thought crossed his mind. What if he didn't want it around? "Go away," he tried.

The said shadow slowly sank into the floor. Its dark shape crawled into the wooden floorboards of the room, sliding away into the corner of the room across Riku.

The boy quirked his eyebrow, he felt something in his heart; it was the feeing that wasn't his own. He supposed with the slightest idea that he knew what the shadow was feeling. So was that the shadow's feeling? That was the initial connection of them.

The shadow obviously _didn't_ like the second order, but still, would act accordingly to its _master's _will.

Riku found that he liked that _too. _

Riku tried calling the shadow back by his side again by only a beckon of hand. And by his side, the shadow stood. It made Riku slowly smirk, for the first time after his tiring days.

'_Okay, so it's the shadow that just looks like him. But he isn't him. He isn't Sora.' _

The boy set his hands to the side, knowing if he didn't look at the creature, nor motioning anything, the creature would only respond by calling the right name.

His creation needed a name.

"…Shadow," he uttered.

Nothing happened.

Riku lifted his eyebrow questioningly as his oceanic eyes traveled back to the creature. It was gazing at him tentatively, but Riku observed that there was a difference between waiting for orders and readying for orders. He could tell whether the creature would respond to him.

Riku didn't know why he knew, he just knew.

He shrugged to both of himself and the creature, and tried again. "…Creature?"

No response.

The boy's eyes rolled, slight agitation building up inside of him. A moment ago, the creature was like a puppet to a master. But when he tried getting a name for it, it just did not respond.

_Shouldn't a creation take the fist name that the Master offered them to their hearts? _Story-telling-ly?

Riku tried many other names.

He was starting to get tired of it. He folded his arms over his chest and rested back against the wall, sighing. He closed his eyes and thought a little contemplating would solve things out. To him it always did. So think he did.

And it took him only a fracture of seconds to realize that his creation responded to name being called once…by the name of-

He opened his eyes and looked back at the creature. His head dropped into his hand, his eyes fixed sideways at the creature. "No…" He slowly brought his head up from the hand; he once again advanced to the creature. "You should know that I didn't mean to name you the first thing I called you. It was just…a mistake. You're getting the wrong interpretation!"

The creature cocked its head to the side, making Riku want to take one step back if not given the fact that his back was already against the wall.

The uncanny resemblance of it all.

"Darn it. You're _not_ him." Indignation rose up inside Riku as he gritted his teeth. "He turned back on Kairi and I. You can't be like _him_. You're not…_Sora_!"

There they were the yellow glowing eyes that could be distinguished from the lack of response--to responding, like the servant would to its master. It made Riku whipped his head away, and fisted his hands, almost shaking.

Truth was told that the creature only responded to the name of '_Sora.'_

Riku knew he could just diminish the creature right away if it didn't serve him what he wanted. He couldn't feel bad, he wouldn't. The creature as well didn't feel, right? But then, what was the feeling inside of him that he was sure it wasn't his own?

Somehow, the idea of making the creature disappeared was obliterated as soon as it came. He didn't want to do it just not because he would feel bad or whatnot. Riku just didn't want to do it.

He liked it, didn't he? The first time when the creature behaved to his will.

Still, he didn't want the name of _his_ rival on his side.

Laying his eyes on the creature for a while, he came up with something. "You're…Anti-Sora."

To his relieve, the Anti-Sora responded. _'…Master.'_

At that, the boy exhaled. He felt his knees double slightly that he had to saunter to the bed and settled on it. And when he looked up, the creature was there, hovering near and above him. It made Riku wondered why it followed when it was uncalled for. But he didn't mind, he wanted the creature near him after all.

_If_ the creature's feelings (or anything like it) were in his heart and the creature's uttered words were in his head, it meant that they were connected. The explanation could go as that, since the creature sometimes just knew what he wanted and acted automatically and accordingly without waiting for uttered orders.

The weak smile began to form on Riku's lips.

Now he had someone, not just on his side, but by his side. He would take it…a piece of fake sanctuary at the moment.

X

_16 minutes earlier at Halloween Town:_

The king's magician in the alibi of hollowed-abdomen mummy, and the knight under the alibi of werewolf, trailed behind the Keyblade Master (under the alibi of vampire) as they advanced into the newfound world.

Said vampire paced towards the gate, unlike the other two, he was unafraid of the spooky night in the spooky place. As usual, he was slightly excited at the new place. Still his heart was far from cheerful. Sure he had made lots of progress of locking keyholes from worlds to worlds.

Yet there was a _'but.' _

Every time he just has to run into his best friend, who should be by his side (or maybe only one step ahead of him), but he wasn't. His best friend was far away from him, and the worst of it all, was siding his enemy.

While everyone praised and thanked him of how he saved the worlds (with the help of his new friends) and he was _closer _to beating the bad guy, he felt that in turn, his best friend was getting _farer _instead. Aside of Riku, Kairi still hadn't been found. His only two best friends that he wanted with him most just weren't there.

Sora felt vulnerable without them though he never showed it, not even in the slightest.

Still, he couldn't just afford to mope around. Sit and sulk wasn't the option when the worlds needed him. Since the beginning of his journey, he was determined to find Riku and Kairi, he still was. He ought to step forward no matter what lies ahead of him.

Sora didn't hear the footsteps from behind him. He tilted his head, glancing back to see that his two friends were oddly slow at their paces. They were eyeing around with too much cautiousness in their scared eyes. He called out to them, "Come on, guys! Are you so afraid?" The latter was directed more to the duck than to the dog.

Narrowing his large blue eyes, Donald placed his hands on his hips and huffed. "Aw-phooey. I'm not scared. Come on, Goofy!" He motioned to the so-called werewolf and quickly fastened his own pace while Goofy followed.

Before the mummy duck was a feet behind Sora, his eyes happened to fell onto the ground. The duck's eyes saw the movement of the dark shadow that belonged to Sora, which should stayed unmoving, since the owner of it hadn't move.

The vampire boy had his back turned to the two, his eyes studying the area behind the steel gate ahead of him. He was unaware of what went on behind his back.

Narrowing his eyes, Donald bent over slightly and there, he saw the movement again. The black substance was sticking left and right, not according to Sora's slight shifting.

Letting out a quack, the duck rubbed his eyes with his feathered-hands. He looked at it again, and the shadow was still moving on its own. Donald tilted his head back at Goofy. From the look on Goofy's face, he knew that his friend was wondering the same thing. So it wasn't his imagination alone. Donald started to reach, intending to try and touch.

Feeling something wasn't quite right; Goofy feared for his friend and warned, "Donald! Are ya sure you wanna touch-"

But before he could finish and Donald could touch it, the dark flat form that bound to stay a shadow just shot up to the side. The tail of it split away from Sora's feet. Then the entire shadow slid across the ground and up the wall fence, flying out of sight within seconds.

"-that?" Goofy finished lamely, and too much lately.

Donald fell back with a loud surprised quack (his duck butt hitting the ground), while Sora suddenly fell forward with a yelp. His knees and hands on the ground, supporting himself, preventing himself flattening against the cold bricks.

Goofy tore his eyes out of where the dark shadow had disappeared to and hurriedly settled himself between the two fallen friends. "Donald! Sora! Are ya guys hurt?"

The duck shook is head vehemently with a "brrrrr!" He seemed quite fine. Then he gaped at Sora who was in front of him.

Both Donald and Goofy were on the same wondering of _why _Sora had suddenly fell, and even with a painful yelp when he was totally in a perfect shape a moment ago. They got to his side, studying the boy concernedly. "Sora, are ya okay?" Goofy reiterated.

Pushing himself back slightly with his clawed-hands, Sora remained on his knees. He looked up at them blurrily and it took him seconds till their faces became clear in his vision. "I…" he started, inhaling a deep breath, and bringing his hands up to gaze at them. "…I just felt like something's been ripped out of me."

The duck and the dog exchanged confused glance. Both of them had learned that if it was something small like tripping over, Sora would always say he was fine. The boy rarely complained of anything, especially concerning the physical damage.

"I was okay a moment ago. But out of nowhere, I just felt lightheaded. Too light as if I had no feet, then I felt like someone yanked me from inside out. So I fell…heh heh." The last two syllables of forced laughter were added, accompanied by an awkward rub behind his neck. Sora did that only because he sensed that the other two were getting worried. "But…I'm fine…now…I'm fine." Back to his usual self.

"Hey, was it that shadow that left Sora a moment ago? That left Sora in such state?" Goofy questioned, looking from Sora to Donald.

"My…shadow?...What?" The vampire boy asked, confused.

The two told him what had happened minutes earlier.

Sora folded his arms over his chest after he got up. He looked up and searched for the source of light way ahead, behind the steel gate. Then he turned back to the light and looked down to the ground where his shadow should be. To his relief, his shadow was there. He moved his hands, arms, and legs. The shadow moved accordingly to his movements.

The boy then eyed his two friends; unspoken question only met unknown answer.

Sora shrugged a gesture that read he was ready to forget it. But Donald was still impatient, tapping his large yellow feet anxiously. So Goofy decided to reason something, "this is Halloween Town, right? We can't possibly not expect something…uh, _stran_ge."

"Yeah, that should be it. Let's just go." Sora easily agreed to whatever reason he could use. He started to pace off again.

Sora never told anyone that he heard someone's voice calling his name before he had fell.

It was Riku's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was it; I hope I didn't make it too much confusing due to my lousy language? So…the thing was that Anti-Sora was a part of Sora himself, his shadow, that is. And half of Anti-Sora was Riku's darkness, something like that.

And yup, this wasn't the end of story. Probably would be two or three more. I hadn't got into the part of why Riku blushed, eh, maybe that would be coming soon. But don't think too far! It would probably be something very stupid.


End file.
